Choices and Thorns
by DJ Rocca
Summary: Some days the warnings weren't about wolves, they were about Imps. The infamous Imp named Rumpelstiltskin. But when he pulls her into something she cannot escape, she learns she must rely on the one person she's been taught to fear.  1/3


Choices and Thorns

**Note**: I do not own "Once Upon A Time" and I do not make a profit from writing this story. I'm just amusing myself.  
><strong>Authors Note<strong>: Please read the warnings carefully.  
><strong>Setting<strong>: Enchanted Forest  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: Violence, light Torture, Sensual mentionings, language . Minor spoilage to episode 1X08 (or my own theory of the episode summary)  
><strong>Prompts<strong>: forced to rely on enemy/rival (hc_bingo),  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Angst/HurtComfort  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 4301  
><strong>Cast<strong>: (in order of appearance) Red Riding Hood, "Prince" James (II), Granny, Snow White, The Queen, Jiminy Cricket, Rumpelstiltskin, Maleficent  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Some days the warnings weren't about wolves, they were about Imps. The infamous Imp named Rumpelstiltskin. But when he pulls her into something she cannot escape, she learns she must rely on the one person she's been taught to fear.

Red Riding Hood was infamous in the land; she was the most skilled Hunter and Assassin of any Kingdom. It was why when James rose to power, she was the only woman (beside his bride) at his War Table. Most wolves feared her, as did men, and she enjoyed that power. She brought her dear Grandmother to the table, letting her sit. The woman was in poor health and she knew a task was going to be handed to her. She would never leave her only living relative without protection until her return.

"Red, we have a favor to ask," James began, as she knew he would, "We need you to find Rumpelstiltskin."

Her brows arched at the name, "Rumpelstiltskin? Why?" He was well known through the kingdom, now that the wolves were no longer a threat, her Gran warned of the Imp.

James looked to his Bride, the beautiful Snow. Red felt envy towards her friends in one moment; their lovely gazes brought her jealousy. She had never known love, she had refused after the wolf attack, though many had tried and failed. Snow nodded her head, her raven hair tumbling freely and wildly down her shoulders. Everything about Snow was beautiful and fair, Red was plain and simple in comparison, she thought at least.

"He is a threat to all of the Kingdoms. And I know you're the most skilled hunter in all the lands, you will be able to find him," She wanted to laugh at how sure he sounded. He was right, she was, but the Imp was secretive, secluded. Only coming to those in need and those who he would benefit from using, and she had no need for him.

She found herself locking her gaze on the man "And if I don't?" she had to ask.

That's when Snow's voice replied, the cold tone surprised Red. "You will. You have no choice, he must be found. There is word that The Queen is looking for him. She needs something from him. He refuses to meet with her but the more offers she makes, the closer our destruction gets." Red inclined her head.

"Alright, your majesties, I'll find you the Imp. But in return, keep an eye on my Grandmother, she is all I have," Snow nodded, her hardened features melted seemingly instantly. It bothered Red how ruthless the woman could be at times, she hid her darkness well.

The Princess smiled to her, a beautiful smile, "Of course, she will be safe here," she assured the woman in Red.

The old woman studied the couple and then spoke. "I require a room with a fire, a chair and some yarn. From the looks of you, it seems a receiving blanket is in order." Red looked from her Gran to the couple, who looked just as shocked. "You're young but when you get to be my age, you can tell when a woman is expecting. You're barely along, but now is as good time as any. Who knows, I may not live long enough to see the babe."

"Gran!" Red snapped and the woman rolled her eyes.

Snow's shocked expression gave way to mirth as she smiled. "We can easily accommodate you, Granny, come this way," Snow said as she rose from her chair. Red helped Granny up and she watched as the woman draped in white lead her Grandmother from the room.

Red looked to James, who crossed to her, he pulled something from his pocket and offered it to her. She plucked the small vial from his hand and studied it. "What is it?" She was familiar with most potions by color and scent but this one was unknown to her.

"It's a healing potion; it can cure any potion, any spell known currently. It was a gift from the Blue Fairy on our wedding day. Take it with you," Red smirked and arched her brows at him.

She slid the vial into a hidden pocket and continued to grin. "Doubt me that much? You didn't use to," she said with a pout.

He chuckled, shaking his head at her. "No, not at all but this isn't going to be easy. I want to make sure you will be alright. Not only are you one of my dearest friends, you're a valued ally and I need you," He opened his arms to her and she embraced him.

He rested his chin on the top of her hooded head. "Thank you for your concern, your Highness," she said, he grinned down at her.

"You can call me James, I hate when you talk to me so formally," he replied, she laughed.

She released him and shook her head. "It comes with the crown." The man's face became haunted and she knew why. She was one of the few who knew the truth of his actual identity. She had known James all his life, when he had to take on the identity of the fallen Prince, she figured it out quickly. When confronted, he broke down and confessed everything, as she knew he would.

"I'll be on my way," she said, James called to her as she reached the threshold of the room.

She turned to see him looking worried. "Check in each night, Snow's birds find you, if you cannot be found, we will hunt for you." She nodded, and then bowed. He laughed and shook his head. "Take care, Red."

"Always, James. Always," she promised.

Red was careful when she walked through the forest, ensure she made no sound as she swept through the forest. When she heard a cricket sound, she paused, looking around.

"Miss Riding Hood, where are you off to with such a determined look?" She smiled down and watched as Jiminy Cricked scaled her cloak and settled on her shoulder.

The Cricket had been one of her closest friends; he was always there to listen and attempt to guide her. They both knew his advice was taken but (depending on the situation) may or may not been heeded. "I've been asked to find Rumpelstiltskin."

She continued carefully walking, aware of every sound around her, including Jiminy's voice. "Why? What do you need to find that Imp for?" She shrugged her shoulders carefully as to not dislodge him.

"Apparently he's becoming a nuisance," Red said, the Cricket shook his head.

"He's always been a nuisance. He preys on people in their time of need when things are darkest and exploits them."

She nodded; she paused and gathered him into her hands, "I know, Jiminy. But word is The Queen is looking to work with him. We cannot let that happen."

The Cricket sighed, it was odd to think the Cricket could look so downtrodden but he did. "Miss Riding Hood, I will assist you in any way I can. I do know where the Imp resides, but use extreme caution when you arrive. I'm a mere Cricket; I cannot fight alongside you,"

She smiled, petting his head affectionately, "Thank you, dear Jiminy. Your aide and your concern uplifting," he chirped happily.

"You're most welcome. I just wish I could do more to assist you; Rumpelstiltskin is someone not to take lightly. Whatever you do, do not make a deal with him, under any circumstances. Nothing is worth the price you pay for it," he warned.

She peered down at the Cricket in her hand and frowned. "Are you speaking from experience?" she asked, and there was to softest sigh in response.

Jiminy hung his head and replied, "I've been alive for many years to see the damage done by the Imp. None of them have a happy ever after. You deserve a happy ending so I advise against letting Rumpelstiltskin talking you into something you'll regret." She knew there was more to his reasoning, and that he was probably speaking from experience but she would not force him to speak further.

"Now let us move onto another topic, where can I find him?"

The home of Rumpelstiltskin was right where Jiminy said it was, every detail was as he said. But it was Jiminy and he didn't believe in lying. It was one of the many good qualities about him; if only he wasn't a Cricket…She carefully snuck into the home, and made her way to the study where he was known to spend most of his time. The crackling of a fire and the turning of a spinning wheel sounded from down the hall. Her senses were heightened to the point she could hear each soft breath he drew.

"Little Red, quit sneaking around and just come in," he said suddenly and she jumped, not realizing she had been caught.

She stormed towards the room and walked in the door. He was sitting at the wheel, spinning a chain of gold. He giggled and looked up at her, his gold eyes glittered.

Taking a stance with her hands on her hips she glared down at him, "How did you know?" He giggled at her demand.

"I know a many great things dear, including when someone breaks into my home. Your presence would go unnoticed by a mortal but I am no man. I am Rumpelstiltskin!" He proclaimed, striking a pose before quickly going back to work.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop the dramatics, do you know why I'm here?" He looked back down to his work, continuing to weave an endless chain of gold.

"Naturally, my dear, the Royals fear I will make a deal with The Queen," his tone was light, "That I will supply her with whatever it will take to make all the Kingdoms fall, to give her victory."

"And?"

This time he stopped and looked directly into her eyes, it unnerved her. It felt like he could see inside her soul and not just that, the hunger in his eyes reminded her of that wolf all those years ago…

"I'm still thinking." He replied and began to spin again.

She stomped forward and slammed her hand on the wheel, stopping him. "What is there to think about?"

He frowned, smacking her hand lightly, trying to remove it; she clenched harder, knuckles white. The wood was old and it groaned with the strength of her grip, "I wouldn't do that dearie," he informed her, and she caught the threat in the edge of his tone.

"Answer my question," she demanded, then in a blur he captured her hand, ripped it from the wheel and pulled her towards him. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. With a squeal she attempted to break the kiss, to force him away, she even bit his lip but that only encouraged him.

He broke it on his terms and she hated that she actually found the kiss arousing. She told herself it was because that was the second kiss of her life and she was a hormonal woman who was beginning to crave the affection of another. Her body was seemingly ready for anyone or anything, even an Imp.

"Why did you do that?" She screamed, dismayed at his laughter.

He grinned cheekily at her, "Because I could. You will not get an answer out of me. I side with those who will aide me get what I need. There is no good and evil here just shades of gray. Look at the crimes committed by everyone on both sides, it is almost equal. I have to choose by what and who will benefit me. The Royals will imprison me and The Queen will have me murdered."

"How are you so certain?"

He pointed to his eyes, they were gleaming in the firelight, "Foresight, dear, one of my many talents." He leered.

She stood with her arms across her chest and glared down at him, "You're coming with me," she stated, then growled at his laughter.

"No, I'm not."

She placed her hand on her hip, debating which weapon on her person to pull, "I can subdue you and drag you back by your hair." She hissed.

He grinned, "Ooo, that sounds like fun. But you'd have to catch me first, I may be old, child but I'm very fast. There is a reason why I've never been captured."

"You're so arrogant!" she snapped at his playful,l and what appeared to be shameless, tone.

He looked absolutely gleefully, "With good reason. Catch me if you can," he said and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

His giggles sounded, letting her know he was still there. She closed her eyes, drawing a breath to focus. She could hear his heart from floor above and raced to find the stairwell. Once there, he disappeared again, this time she heard him outside.

"Damn him!" She cursed, looking out a window where he blew her a kiss. She raced outside and he was sitting on a hay bail on the side of his home.

He looked down at her mockingly, "And they say you're the best huntress in the land," he grinned, "For man or beast, sure, but not for this Imp. Well I'm sure you'd be the best at other things."

"Do not speak to me in such a manner, Rumpelstiltskin!" she snapped.

He smiled down at her and then jumped down, coming toe to toe with her, "Why? Enjoying it?"

When her skin flushed he reached for her and she stepped back. Given darkness had now fallen and the area was unfamiliar, at least those were the excuses she told herself, she tripped. Landing hard on her behind, he sprang on top of her, leaning over her with such a hungry look in his face, she immediately had flashbacks of the wolf. Right before he swallowed her down, for the first time since that day, sheer terror raced through her. But to her surprised, he seemed to notice and pulled back. Confused, she wondered if it was because of her fear but then she realized it wasn't. It was because the footsteps that neared.

She looked over; hating herself that she was so distracted that she didn't notice someone was coming. A woman with blonde curls and a cruel smile appeared. She knew immediately who this woman was. Maleficent, the one that had cursed a whole Kingdom to sleep for revenge, but given the curse had broken, she had gone into hiding.

"Rumpelstiltskin, still preying on beautiful, innocent girls, I see. You never change," she said as she approached, holding her staff lightly in hand. The dark woman obviously found no danger between the both of them to even appear to arm herself.

He shrugged and stood over Red's fallen form, "What can I say? I am an Imp of habit. What brings you out of retirement Maleficent?"

The woman sighed and shook her head, "The request of a friend, you're to come with me," she said and he giggled.

"It feels good to be a wanted man, but as I told the girl, Maleficent, I am going nowhere." He informed her casually.

Maleficent sighed and leaned on her staff, "I figured as much, can't say I didn't try."

"I figured you would put up a fight, but it seems you are not as your reputation has made you to be," Red said from the ground and the woman looked at her like she was part of the dirt she was lying in.

"I have no time to play with fools or Imps, Child. You were supposed to be the most skilled huntress and look at you; the Imp got the drop on you. But if you want me to fight, I can do so," Maleficent scoffed and pointed her staff down.

It emitted a great light and Red felt the Earth under her move, she heard something breech the surface. It was thorn covered vines and before she could even move, it wrapped around her. It continued to swirl and circle her body, digging the thorns into her skin. She heard the vial in her pocket crunch as the vine constricted and she swore.

"That's enough Maleficent," he said lowly, and the woman looked at him.

"You're so predictable, Rumpelstiltskin, you're weakness for beauty and young girls. Don't worry, she won't be beautiful for much longer," she said and Red shook as the vine wrapped around her face. She felt scratches on her face, and then she realized they weren't going to stop until she was covered. They continued their path and the thorns dug into her eyes. She screamed as the darkness consumed her and all she could hear was Maleficent's laughter as she lost consciousness.

When she woke, Red only knew darkness. She could feel she was on something soft, she could hear the birds outside which meant it was either dawn or day. Feeling around she felt hard wood and pillows. She was in bed, but where? She heard a heartbeat and breathing, someone was coming towards her and a creak of a door opening.

"Little Red, you're awake," Rumpelstiltskin said, she was surprised at the concern in his tone.

She sensed him approached and tried to back away, "Stay away! This is your fault!" she cried, pushed out her arms to prevent him from coming near.

His hands caught her wrists in a light grip and he pushed them down. She felt him cup her cheek with surprisingly soft hands. He was pushing her back down to the mattress and she shook, afraid of what he was going to do.

"Shhh, dear, I'm not going to take advantage of you. There's no fun if you can't see." He assured her, he was stroking her hair like he was soothing an animal. "But technically you're the one who caused this, Maleficent is powerful, never doubt that. You misjudged her demeanor; she's still as vicious as she always was." She found herself comforted by his hand stroking down her long hair. "I've done what I can to restore your eyes. I've healed the eyeball itself but not ability to see. That vial that you had, what was it?" he asked. When she touched her body for her clothes, she realized she wasn't wearing her dress. But it felt like a simple light sleeping gown.

"You had to undress me?" she demanded and he giggled lightly.

"Certainly, dear. I had to see the damage done; those thorns were of her specialty and dug deep. I had to dig them out of your beautiful skin one by one. There will be light scarring but who could tell with all the layers you wear," he told her.

She scoffed, "That won't matter since I can't even see myself anymore," she informed him, "If you're not going to help us, let me go."

"Can't do that, you can't see. You'll never make the journey back. Stay with me, and I will restore your vision."

She shook her head, "At what price? You do not do favors for free."

She heard him sigh and he moved, she could feel the mattress sink with his weight as he stretched out beside her. "That is true. I could ask for many things of you, I could ask you to stay and be mine, I could ask you to be my spy, I could ask you for anything. What would you give to me, for your sight?" he asked, "Bear in mind, I do not usually give choices."

She lay there, the pain was gone but she wished for anything but the darkness. "Why do I get a choice? Why me?"

He giggled softly and scooted closer, she could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered. "Because I desire you. You can choose to willingly give yourself to me in any manner you choose. Your will, your loyalty, your soul, your body, your hand in marriage?" she snapped her head at him and he laughed. "What? I could have said your womb," he informed her.

"What is your fascination for child snatching?" she asked and he became quiet and still.

"Because some people do not deserve to be parents and those who should…sometimes they lose their children. No one should have to lose a child who deserves one." He said, and as he took a breath, she paused not sure what he where he was going on about, "Children are the greatest joy in anyone's life. To see them grow from a wee babe to a person, to see them thrive, to carry on your traditions, your name…"

The sorrow in his voice finally sunk and she realized what he was referring to. She had heard whispers and rumors that he had once had a child. One that had been lost long ago. She reached for him, he took her hand. He felt him guide it to his face and she pulled back in surprised when she felt tears. She wiped them away as best she could, given she couldn't see. "You've lost a child. That's what started all of this," she whispered and she felt him nod.

"It is." He confirmed, "It is a loss that is almost impossible to tolerate, it started everything. I gave up everything to save him…" he whispered so low, though she was near his face she almost didn't hear.

She shifted to rise to her knees; she found his shoulders and pulled him to her chest. He placed his head against her breasts and rested there with a sigh. If she could use her body to help her situation she would, giving him a moment of comfort to restore her sight. It could be worse but it wasn't, after all, he was giving her the choice. But which one was the right one? It was hard to choose.

"Give me a few days Imp to think, if I can rely on you to tend to me while I remain sightless, it will give me the answer and I will decide my choice." She told him and he nodded, not moving away from her chest.

He nuzzled her breasts and she frowned, "Of course, dear, I'm already tending to you. What is it like to have to depend on a supposed enemy?" he asked.

She paused, since never in her wildest imagination would she think this was what was going to happen to her while out on the task. "It's not what I thought it would be." He shook her body with his chuckle.

"It never is."

As two days passed, she allowed him to feed and tend to her every need. Though, in a show of good faith, she allowed him to wash and redress her. He was beyond helpful, and it surprised her, he tended to her as if she was his own wife. It was a thought he seemed to be very comfortable with as he did have a way of letting his hands wander, which earn him a slap or two. He would just laugh and go back to what he was doing.

On what seemed to be the eve of the third night, as he carried her to bed, he crawled in next to her.

"So dear, made your choice?" he asked and she nodded.

She licked her lips and took a breath, "For my vision, I will offer my body. For your loyal to our side, I offer my womb." She felt his whole body pause and she reached for him, feeling his face to try to gage his reaction. He seemed surprised.

After a moment he cleared his throat and repeated, "So for me to give you your vision I get to take you and enjoy your body and for me to assist you and "your side" I have the opportunity to impregnate you?" he asked and she nodded.

"If you wish," she said and he let out a delighted laugh and she felt his lips on hers. She was kissing him back without hesitation. If she had to turn to the enemy to have her happy ending, than she would.

When he broke the kiss, he paused as he placed his hands on the night gown, "You do realize that I will do anything I my power to keep you save, I will do anything to ensure harm does not to come to you again? That one day, you will have everything you desire?" he asked, as his lips pressed against her throat, his breath on her skin making her shiver.

"I do now." She replied, and with that he ripped the gown open.

It was sometime later that night when she opened her eyes, though fuzz she could vaguely see, she sat up and looked down. Rumpelstiltskin was laying beside her, watching her closely.

"How are your eyes?" he asked.

She blinked a few times, "Getting better," she said, he nodded.

"It will take a few more days," he assured her and flopped on to his back. She could vaguely make out his smile.

She settled back down, resting against him, "What?" she asked.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close against him; he buried his face into her hair and sighed. "I have never known such peace," he whispered.

She smiled to herself and inhaled deeply, "Neither have I. I have never known such…devotion from a man…or Imp," he chuckled.

"And you never will, now that you're mine," he told her and she shook her head.

"I never said I was," she retorted.

He stroked her hair, chuckling at her statement, "You are, and you know it. Now that you've had me, you're going to want me all the time,"

She laughed, "Still so conceited," she insisted.

"For a good reason," he replied mildly, "Can't deny that."

She nodded. "That is true, then I guess I am yours," she relented.

He kissed the top of her head, "Naturally. Especially if you do end up carrying my child," he replied, "Now sleep dear and let the magic heal you." He said, all she could see was the gold of his eyes glowing brighter. Unable to resist, she fell to sleep, and awoke alone with perfect vision.

To Be Continued: Reclaiming Red


End file.
